


Not Okay

by tonystarking



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarking/pseuds/tonystarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki tries to understand why he’s been abandoned to the Revengencers when no one comes to save him. Post-Church of the Black Klok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Okay

When he first woke, his torso wrapped so tightly that he could hardly move, he thought he was in Mordhaus. He knew it wasn’t just a bad dream; the pain that had haunted him in nightmares was all too real throbbing in his back.

Surely someone had saved him—but then he saw how dirty the room was, a re-purposed storage room with only a cot for a hospital bed, one he was now confined to, and a barrier of a door that made it quite clear he was not allowed to leave.

It came rushing back to him. Magnus, the band breaking up, Dr. Rockzo getting him in trouble, and his entire body shivered.  _No, no, no_ , he thought to himself. He had acted badly, but he didn’t deserve to be punished like this.

No green hooded Klokateers came to check on him, and he passed his time by singing songs that he had picked up over the years—not Dethklok ones, because the band was gone, but children’s songs that parents would sing. Or parents  _should_  sing, if they were good parents.

Finally, someone noticed him. It wasn’t Magnus, though Toki was afraid he would see that man again, someone he had trusted and without good reason to; it was a woman with ratty hair and torn black clothing. She walked with purpose like the Klokateers but came only to check his vitals. Anything he asked her fell on deaf ears, and when she left the room, locking him in once more, he caught the glimpse of what had been a branded gear on the back of her neck but was now just a scar.

Maybe at one time she  _had_  been a Klokateer. Had something happened to her that made her hate them? Had  _he_  done something? Was that why he was here?

At night he’d dream of Magnus and wake up shaking. Just the sight of the man was enough to send him into a panic. Once he even dreamed he had somehow gone back to camp and warned the others of Magnus’ true intent, but they didn’t believe him. The band broke up anyway, and no one listened to Toki. Once again, he was wounded and taken to… wherever he was now.

It was a lot like a cave, this place. Dark, dank, and smelly. He remembered the place of punishment his parents had created for him and wished that he had a friend with him now. The best he could do was to hug his flat pillow and stroke it, pretending it was a furry four-footed friend. “Its’ll be okay,” he told it. He didn’t believe himself.

Soon he craved someone to interact with him, and while he got his strength up and could walk around the small room, there was nothing to do. If a former Klokateer came to check on him, he would try to engage them in any way possible. Once he even made a break for the door only to be beaten down savagely. He spent the next week in bed, but it had been worth it for that small touch of human contact.

Why had he been saved if this was all he was allowed to do? Did they want to torture him into giving them money? He’d give them all they wanted. He just wanted to go home to Mordhaus where his family would be.

Or not. If the band really was gone, would there be anything to go back to? Were they even looking for him?

Without Dethklok, he was useless. Without Dethklok, no one would care what happened to him.

He finally cried when he realized that. From then on whenever former Klokateers entered, he didn’t try to engage them. He believed that even Magnus had come to see him at one point, but Toki didn’t understand his words. He wished Magnus had come to finish the job and kill him, but he didn’t and Toki didn’t have the strength to chase after him and beg for it.

He didn’t have any way to track time here. It could have been a year or even a lifetime, and Toki would not have known. When the door finally opened and a black hooded figure stepped through, he thought it was his own executioner. He had almost forgotten the look of a Klokateer.

The man dragged him down dirty hallways that Toki could not register and out into an open courtyard in front of an abandoned warehouse. There were helicopters waiting and finally the medic Klokateers were there at his side, running their hands over him to check for damage.

“Go aways,” he told them, but he was either too weak to be heard or they just didn’t care to hear him.

“You’re safe, Toki.”

Toki knew that voice, but he didn’t expect the wall of pain that hit him when he saw Charles’ face.

“You’re safe. It’s okay,” Charles said. He motioned to the pilot and the helicopters, with Toki safely on board, lifted into the sky.

Toki looked down at the warehouse, littered bodies of the Klokateers and previous Klokateers forming indistinguishable piles.

“No, it’s not,” Toki said.

“Toki?” Charles asked.

“Its’ll never be okay.”


End file.
